Fun Times
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Yachiru's second adventure with yet another unexpected guest from Hyrule. Enjoy as you read. Don't forget to review!


Yachiru's 2nd Adventure!

YEA!!!! Today was bright and sunny, and Kenny said he was taking me to the theme park in the World of the Living!!! YEA!!! I was so excited. I had Kenny spend extra time doing my pink hair. He was good with hair as you know. Just look at _his_ hair!! I giggled when he finished. He smiled. I looked at him.

"Are we going now Kenny?"

"Yeah, just let me make sure Ikkaku and Yumichika know what they're doing." He looked out the window where the two were sitting. I poked my head along with Kenny.

"HEY BALDY!!!" I waved at him. His whole face dropped.

"Hello...lieutenant. I thought I told you not to call me that."

"What? Baldy? Too bad!"

He sighed.

"How long are you two going to be gone, Captain?"

"Uh, it depends on her." He pointed at me. I laughed.

"We we're going to have lots of fun!! You two should come!"

Yumichicka flipped his hair.

"A whole day having to look at ugly people? I'd rather not."

I frowned.

"Well, okay...have fun here."

"And you have fun in the World of the Living." He said. I pat Kenny on his cheek.

"Let's go!!"

He rolled his eyes.

"You're so impatient."

Mayuri ran over to us quickly.

"Zaraki!"

Kenny looked at Mayuri and groaned.

"What do you want? I'm about to leave."

"You can't leave! There's a gathering of powerful Hollows in Rukongai. The Head Captain is requesting you go over there at once."

Zaraki looked at me. I already knew what it meant. I sniffed.

"No amusement park?" I sniffed again. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"B-but we'd been planning this for a long time..."

"I know. You can go if you find someone to take you."

My eyes sparkled. I knew the exact person to chaperone me in the human world. He was a big meanie, and he wasn't too bright. But he would do in a nutshell! I jumped out of the window, picked Mayuri up, and ran to his lab.

"I'm gonna' find a chaperone Kenny! Have fun fighting! Tell me about it later!!!!" I kept running. Mayuri was screaming.

"Put me down, Yachiru!"

"I will!" I said.

We reached the lab. I immediately ran to the room where Mayuri's teleporter 3000 waited for me. It was just as intimidating as it was back then. I walked up to the control panel and giggled. I pressed a multitude of colorful buttons. Mayuri pulled me away from the machine.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He asked.

"I'm getting Gufuu to chaperone me at the amusement park, silly."

"You can't just press random buttons!"

"Um...what's happening?" I asked. The machine was spewing smoke. The whole room was shaking. Lights were flashing all kinds of crazy colors. EXPLOSION!!! I coughed. My arm was over my face to protect it from the smoke. I looked on the floor. Mayuri was knocked out. I frowned. What a pansy. I heard a cough that didn't belong to me. I smiled. Gufuu was here! I ran through the smoke, but I didn't see Gufuu. He still had red eyes, sure. But his skin was gray. His hair was black. He wore a black hat, black tunic with a gray shirt underneath, gray tights, and black boots. I frowned at him. He looked down at me with his red eyes. He scowled.

"Where the hell am I little girl?" He asked. I looked away. He grabbed my shoulder. "Answer me."

I looked back at him and rolled my eyes. He clenched his teeth.

"Damn girl. What is your name?"

"Yachiru."

"Where I have I heard that name before...?" He wondered. I pushed him away from me.

"You're not Gufuu!!!" I yelled pointing at him. He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! I remember! Vaati told me how a little girl named Yachiru kept calling him Gufuu. You're her, huh?"

"What's it to you?" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Kudos, kid. You really pissed Vaati off."

"Yeah...I guess. I want Vaati!"

"Why would you possibly want him?"

"I want him to take me to an amusement park!"

"A what!?"

I put my hands over my mouth. How could he not know what an amusement park was? I grabbed his hand.

"You have to come with me!" I yelled dragging him out of the room.

Mayuri woke up a few minutes later. He shook his head and looked around. Yachiru was gone...again. This was not like the last time, though. She had brought someone here. He groaned. He was getting too old for this kind of shit. He went to the control panel. What was it with Yachiru and this place Hyrule. He took a second look. She had brought back someone named Dark Link. He was...a wanted criminal!? He ran out of the door screaming Yachiru's name. If he didn't look after her, Zaraki would have his head.

I gripped the boy's hand tightly as I pulled him towards the entrance to the World of the Living. I grunted as I tried to pull him.

"Why won't you walk!?" I groaned. He tried to pull back.

"No offense, but I don't want to go anywhere with you, Yachiru!"

I released him making him fall back. I looked at him with tears already filling my eyes. He became nervous.

"Let's not resort to tears." He said putting his hands up. I sniffed several times. He came towards me slowly.

"C'mon, there's no need for that." He said. I started to choke on my sobs. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"There, there?" He said with his eyes closed. I looked at him.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!?!?!?!" I cried. He opened his eyes.

"There! I'm looking at you! Now stop yer cryin'!"

I smiled.

"Okay. Will you go to the amusement park with me?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled a nervous smile.

"You're a weird kid."

I giggled and took him through the portal. We arrived in the World of the Living. He looked around and smiled.

"Your world is made up of more than one world as well. Interesting."

"It's boring here! Let's go to the amusement park!"

"We will, we will." He said. I smiled. He took me hand. I led him in the direction of the amusement park.

Mayuri was in a panic. Zaraki would be home any minute from defeating those Hollows, and he couldn't find Yachiru anywhere. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth...again. Wait! Hadn't she said she would be going to the amusement park in the World of the Living? Mayuri would have to go. No, he couldn't. His appearance was much too frightening. This was a job for the cue ball, Ikkaku. Mayuri found Ikkaku lying on the porch area in front of his room. He stood over him and smiled. Ikkaku jumped.

"Jeez! Give a guy a warning!"

"Ikkaku, your mission, you are being forced to accept it, is to go to the World of the Living and retrieve the girl Yachiru."

"What?"

"Go get Yachiru." Mayuri finally realized what he meant and got up.

"What did you do?"

"It's not what I did. It's what your lieutenant did! She used my teleporter and brought some kid back!"

"Oh."

"He's a criminal in his world."

"OH!!!" Ikkaku yelled running towards the portal.

"The amusement park! YEA!!!!" I yelled running through the place. The kid tried to keep up with me. Surprisingly, he could. I looked back at him.

"What's your name!?" I asked still running with a big grin on my face.

"The name's Dark Link." He said keeping up with me perfectly. I frowned.

"SHADOW!!!" I said running faster. He suddenly appeared in front of me. He picked me up.

"Don't call me Shadow, or you'll pay with your life." He said eyeing me murderously. I blinked twice and hit him in the head. He dropped me and I ran away. He chased me yelling after me furiously. I ran through crowds of people, pushing them aside. Shadow was right behind me.

"I'M GOING TO WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK!!!!!!!" He yelled running after me. I laughed. This was fun! I wish Kenny could be here to play too! I jumped up the rails leading to the tracks of a rollercoaster. I stood in the middle of the tracks. I looked down when I heard Shadow. He was really determined to tag me because he was climbing the side to get me. I jumped down and stomped right on top of his head and back onto the ground. I ran even faster.

"SHADOW!! SHADOW!!" I laughed joyously. I heard him scream. This was more fun than watching Kenny fight! I looked behind me. Oh. I think I finally lost him. Well _that_ was no fun. I crossed my arms. I felt something tug my hair. It was Shadow. I smiled at him.

"Are you magic!?" I laughed. He raised an eyebrow and clenched his teeth.

"You're a little bitch, know that?"

"That's not very nice." I sighed. He grumbled. He looked at me with an evil grin.

"Let's set up some ground rules if I'm being forced to care for you, Yachiru."

I smiled at him.

"Okay, what are you thinking?"

"For one, never call me Shadow. I hate that."

"Okay!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright. Next, no running off. Third, I decide what we do when we do it."

"Why do you get to decide where we go?" I frowned. He smiled.

"Because I'm seventeen. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"I'M TOO OLD TO BE CHASING AROUND SOME LITTLE BRAT!!!!!"

"Oh...I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. He put my face back up with my finger. He was still smiling.

"No need to be sorry, girl. I'll just have to punish you when you defy me."

"What's the punishment?"

"Oh, say...I take your life."

I gasped. He laughed.

"Yeah, you won't be upsetting me anymore."

I shook my head quickly. He took his hand off of me and walked away from me.

"Come along, girl." He laughed. I looked at him. This was a potentially bad scenario. Why couldn't I get Gufuu like I wanted? I was stuck with this guy. Still, he was trouble. I took out a soullular soul phone and looked in my Contacts. Right in the K's was Kenny's name. I pressed the options key and hit send message.

Kenny, thers a bad man wid me n human world. asistnc necssry plz help SOS 80

I hit send and was shocked to see that the message couldn't be sent. I frowned. No one was going to help me. There was one more person I could text. He was my subordinate after all.

Ikkaku get ur lazy butt ovr 2 th world of th living quik I nd help!

I sent the message quickly. Oh thank Kenny! It went through successfully. Dark Link grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"Come on kid! Let's go have some fun!" He laughed. He took me to a huge rollercoaster. I looked at it. It looked really scary. I tugged on Dark Link's tunic.

"Uh...I don't want to go on that ride. It looks scary."

"Nonsense. I can tell you're a real thrill seeker! This is your kind of ride!" He pushed me forward. I walked up to the entrance of the ride, stopped, looked back. He gestured me to go on. I started walking back towards the ride. I crawled into one of the empty seats that was unoccupied by a human. A man came by and put the seat safety bars down. I gripped it tightly and looked at the evil smile on Dark Link's face. He waved to me; I smiled nervously and sank into my seat. I don't think I like Dark Link too much.

Okay. Ikkaku was now in the World of the Living. He just a got a text message from Yachiru asking for help. He just needed to rush over to the amusement park and find her. Mayuri said she was running with some criminal from a place called Hyrule. Just a few moments ago, Mayuri had sent him a picture of the bastard. He was a freaky looking guy. Ikkaku just had to hope he wasn't too late.

I got off the ride. My hair was a mess. My hands were over my stomach, and I couldn't walk straight. My cheeks were puffed out. Dark Link laughed as he walked up to me.

"Congratulations! Who knew you would be able to withstand such a high speed, twisty-turny, loopy-loop of a ride! Outstanding!" He laughed. I bent over and threw up on the ground right there. This made Dark Link laugh harder. I coughed.

"I don't feel good..."

He smirked.

"No. You feel so good, you want to ride _that_ ride." He turned my head in the direction of a ride that spun in every direction. It was called The Twirler. I bent over again. Dark Link picked me up and walked me in the direction of the ride. This wasn't very fun after all. He put me down when I started hurling again. He made a twisted face of disgust.

"Why are you so mean?" I asked very light-headed. He frowned.

"Why aren't I mean, that's what you should be asking."

"Okay, why aren't you so mean?"

"I, as much as I hate to admit it, am indeed a Shadow. I'm everything that goody two shoes Link isn't. I'm his opposite."

"Okay. What does that have to do with you being mean?"

"He's so nice and noble." He shook his head in disgust. "That makes me mean and nasty."

I stared at him. He huffed.

"Nobody acknowledges their shadows...it's really sad." He looked down at his boots. I frowned. He was just miserable.

"So, do you act bad so you can be noticed?"

"Don't say that so loud."

"It's true then." I laughed. He looked away and sighed sadly.

"Yeah it's true, okay? Stop pestering me." I could still see he was making a sad face.

I hugged him; he looked at me with his blood red eyes.

"You may be a big meanie, but you're nice. You don't try to drop me off of high places."

"What?" He blinked. I hugged him tighter. He pushed away.

"You are the strangest little girl I have ever met."

"I'm probably the most charming too, right?"

He ruffled my hair much to my displeasure. He was messing it up. Kenny worked hard to do my hair!

"Yeah, right. You? Charming?" He laughed. I pouted but laughed with him.

Ikkaku finally reached the amusement park. He went in. This was so much pain. Mayuri probably came up with a lame excuse as to why he couldn't do this. Ikkaku sighed. Well, technically he and Yumichika were in charge of the squad. So this was his responsibility...Ikkaku went inside. Oh! There she was! Pink hair! No, it wasn't her. It was some dude. Ikkaku kept walking.

I rode on Dark Link's back with some cotton candy in my hand. I put it down by Dark link so he took a bite. I laughed. He wasn't as bad as I first thought. In fact, he was much better than Gufuu. I wrapped my legs tighter around him. He smiled at me. It was even better now that he was letting me pick what rides we went on. Some of them he picked out. He even bought me food! The funnel cake was the best! Especially when he put powdered sugar on it. I giggled. I stopped. Didn't I send an SOS to Ikkaku? I gulped. There he was! He was looking for me. I tapped on Dark Link. He looked back up at me.

"What is it? You're hungry again?"

I nodded quickly. If I led Dark away from Ikkaku, he wouldn't be killed. Ikkaku wouldn't believe me if I told him Dark was my friend. He was too stubborn. Dark brought me a corn dog. It looked yummy. It tasted yummy! I chewed on it happily. He was happy, I was happy. Uh-oh, Ikkaku spotted us still. He appeared right in front of us. He looked at Dark angrily.

"You kidnapped Yachiru." He said taking out his sword. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"You stupid or something? Yachiru ain't squirming or nothing." He narrowed his eyes. Ikkaku put his sword in front of himself.

"That may be. I'm sure she just doesn't want it to look like a kidnapping because she, as a lieutenant, knows better."

"Lieutenant?" Dark said looking at me with his eyes only. I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I told you." I fiddled with my fingers. He scowled.

"Whatever. She ain't pretending. She's just sitting here on my back."

"Stop being stupid and hand the girl over!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Wait! Ikkaku!"

He looked at me surprised.

"Dark link is my friend. He didn't kidnap me. I actually kidnapped him..."

Ikkaku stood up straight and blinked. Dark nodded.

"It's true." He said. Ikkau blinked again. He shook his head.

"I don't believe this..."He said putting his hand on his bald head. He shook his head while Dark and I nodded.

"We...should get you both back to Soul Society..." he finally said.

I nodded. Looks like that was the end of my fun.

We got back to Soul Society. Mayuri hugged me. He was glad he saved me, er, himself from Kenny. Dark rolled his eyes. Mayuri asked Dark some questions about his world that Dark wouldn't answer. We had to send Dark back to his own world unfortunately. He was a much better guy than old Gufuu. I told him to say hi to Gufuu for me. Dark smiled and left via the transporter. I was now sad seeing him gone, but it was okay cause I had him in my memory! Kenny arrived back at the barracks shortly after me and Baldy did. He smiled and looked at my messed up hair.

"You must have had some fun if your hair got all messed up like that."

I smiled.

"It was fun!" I laughed. He took me from Ikkau, placed me on his back, and we went back to our room. He had to redo my hair. Then it was off to bed. I had fun today, I really did. I just wished Kenny had been able to go with me, but at least I got to meet a really cool guy.

End of the story. That was great. I had no idea what direction I was headed with this story. I let my fingers write the story. I only wrote the beginning paragraph. Weird, right? It is not. You're weird, JK! Hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
